


The Mikaelson Coven: Rebirth

by MarieChandler98, sugawithanr



Series: The Mikaelson Coven [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Legacies, Mystery, Romance, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieChandler98/pseuds/MarieChandler98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawithanr/pseuds/sugawithanr
Summary: She escaped and now it is time to reunite with her family to stop the evil that is coming. Elijah x OC
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Original Female Character(s), Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: The Mikaelson Coven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493864
Kudos: 1





	1. Hell Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update every Monday but not at a specific time. Again this is a sequel to The Mikaelson Coven: The Sacrifice. I don't think you would need it but it has the back story for this.

Chapter One: Hell Pit  
It stuck to her. It stuck to her like tar refusing to release her from its suffocating grip. She clawed and scratched her way to the top of the pit trying her hardest to get out of the black pit She had to leave without letting him know what she was doing. But he knew. He always knew. He knew that if she managed to escape that he would be mad. Furious even. His anger was not something to be taken lightly. 

His anger and fury was something of legends. Legends that mortals didn’t dare speak of and spent lifetimes forgetting. The thought of his anger brought chills down ones spine. Those chills that run-down ones back for no reason was their instinct reacting to his palpable fury.

“You know you cannot escape me. Why do you try? You are weak,” His inky, dark voice slithered around her.

A desperate sob escaped the woman’s mouth making her feel as if her desperation summoned him.

“I am not weak.” She cried, “I managed to help that woman escape. Now it is my turn. You forget who I am, boy. You are nothing compared to me. Your powers cannot ever eclipse me. I stayed because of the foolish notion that I could save you. I see that I am wrong even though it hurts my heart to admit.” 

The oily voice snickered at the woman, “Save me? Hmmm, why would I need to be saved? I am perfect just the way I am.” 

She could see it now. She could see the light. She just needed to keep him distracted. Hubris will always be his downfall. Another sob escaped her lips, her anguish over ruling her fear. 

“How,” she swallowed clearing the sadness from her throat, “How anything so pure and good could have ever created you, I will never know. The love you were given should have never created such a darkness in you.” 

In a hiss of anger, the creature lashed out at the woman – a tendril of darkness whipped her back creating a deep cut on her back that started to bleed. Startled, she yelped as pain vibrating through her every nerve. The poison of the lash seeped into her skin causing her to lose strength rapidly, sucking every ounce of power she had been conserving. She slowly crawled- moving barely an inch to keep him from realizing what she was doing.

“Love,” He hissed, “The love I was given was temporary. Replaced by children that were inferior to me. They were not perfect like I was. They were flawed yet they still were favored over me. I WAS ABANDONED!” 

Startled, the woman fell on her side finally revealing her face to him. Her vivid indigo colored eyes widened at the feral look upon his disembodied face. Her face was covered by bruises and scratches, but even that could not take away from her beauty. 

“No,” She hissed, “That is not true.” 

She kept sliding back noticing that he wasn’t paying her any attention now - far too caught up in his own anguish to notice. And then she felt it. She felt the edge of the pit. She could feel the fresh air caressing her knuckles. She barely stopped herself from just pulling herself from the pit because she knew if she did that he would catch her and drag her back down the pit. 

“IT IS! YOU KNOW IT! You were there,” he growled. “An active participant in my abandonment. Now all those beloved creatures that you love so much will pay. They will pay for their crimes against me.” 

Suddenly the only sound to fill the dark space was that of mummers. The man’s mouth moved quickly and in a language she could not hear enough of to understand.  
Knowing that this was her last chance, she reached up and grabbed the edge of the portal.

“That is only if you can stop me.” She whispered. She pulled herself from the pit so quickly he didn’t even have enough time to react properly, however, as she scrambled from the pit, she could have sworn that she felt his hand skim her foot. 

Stumbling away from the bubbling tar, she wiped her face trying her hardest to get the goo off. Finally, she managed to open her eyes and see that she was in some sort of room covered in a rough grey rock supported by metal beams. 

Confused and scared by the massive ceilings, she spun around trying to find a door to leave the place, but her panic made it hard to focus. She stopped and took a deep breath, forcing all of her fear and weariness into a corner. Finally, able to think semi-coherently, she called out to her magic - summoning it to her. Her essence wrapped around her like a warm blanket, comforting her for the first time in almost a millennium. 

Whispering to herself, she beckoned her magic to take her away, “Take me somewhere safe.” 

In a swirl of wind, leaves, and earth, she disappeared from the building only to find herself in a broad room filled with chairs, books, and crackling fire causing her to instantly feel at ease. Taking a step into the new room, she looked around longingly staring at one of the lounges. She knew that she could clean and robe herself, but her magic was still weak after the torture she endured in the pit.

She could only imagine what the owner would have to say if he saw a naked woman covered in a tar-like substance standing in the middle of their large gathering area. 

The sound of footsteps and voices startled her causing her to pivot on her heels to face the oncoming individual, but when he stepped into view she knew she was safe from harm. While his blonde hair was shorter and his blue eyes colder, he still looked the same even after nine hundred years. 

The man was followed in by a group of people - three young women, two young men, and a middle-aged man. It only took a moment to realize that they were not alone. In shock, they all stared at the naked woman whose indigo eyes only looked upon the blonde man. 

“Husband, I have found you.” She whispered, “Please. I need your help.” Growing woozy, she swayed, looking ready to collapse. The young man flashed to her barely catching her before she hit the ground. 

“I have to stop him,” she said weakly, grasping onto his collar, “I need to find him. I must find my son. Help me. Please.”

With her last plea she passed out in his arms completely unaware of the dilemma and emotional turmoil she caused him by just popping up out of nowhere after so long believing that she was dead. 

Still holding onto her, the man grabbed his phone. Ignoring his curious friends, he opened his phone, and sent a text simply stating, “Come to Mystic Falls. Urgent.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Return Home  
The crowd was going wild. Bodies were grinding and writhing against each other. Sweat and saliva mingled on the skins of all the people as they continued to dance with no space between them. Amongst them, a woman had her eyes closed in rapture as she danced by herself -no one daring to get close to her.

The magick in the air was intoxicating causing vampires and witches alike to forget their differences and come together in ways that would never happen unless under some type of influence. The woman was beautiful, almost ethereal. Her black hair was in a chic, messy bun with a few strands hanging loose. The woman smiled opening her eyes revealing vivid, sea green eyes. A smirk crossed her face as she watched the crowd around her. The creatures of this world could never stay away from her. They flocked to her then, they do so now as well. 

“Little Sister.”

The voice drifted towards her and she turned to find a young man moving through the crowd with a grace that rivaled that of the panther. The man slid past people with ease, looking classical handsome wearing glasses he didn’t need making his blue eyes stand out even more. His three- piece suit making him stand out in the crowd of the skimpy outfits and holey jeans. 

She stopped dancing and smiled at the man before her, her big brother. 

“Gabriel! How I’ve missed you!” She said, clasping him into her arms as he warmly returned her embrace. 

“And I you. Your return could not have happened at a better time. Something has happened, Gabriella,” he murmured in her hair. 

Gabriella brushed his black, wavy hair off his forehead, a concerned frown taking over her face. 

“What is it Gabriel? Did Quinn do something again? You know, for being the Representation of Darkness, she causes more chaos than Eliza.” She said. 

Gabriel ignored his sister’s playful tone knowing that what he said next would shock her. This was not a matter any of his siblings could take lightly. 

“I have summoned the family to the Manor in Mystic Falls.” He said, pulling away to look deep into her eyes – letting the seriousness of the situation seep through them.  
Gabriella’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“No,” she said curtly. 

Gabriel smiled indulgently down at his younger sister of thirteen minutes. Slowly, his smile turned into a smirk at her persistent stubbornness and his eyebrow raising as if challenging her. 

Annoyed, Gabriella crossed her arms petulantly. 

“I am never going back to that hell hole. Nothing could ever convince me to go back. I rather see it burn to the ground than ever go back,” she said, attempting to set her mouth into a hard line, but all it did was create an immature pout.

Gabriel frowned at his sister, “None of us want to, but I would not ask if it was not important. Please.” 

Gabriella stubbornly stepped away from him, “I said no. Nothing in this world could ever convince me to go back to Mystic Hell. Nothing.” 

Annoyed with his sister Gabriel rolled his eyes, “We all have to go back. Something has happened,” he insisted. He paused to look around them, measuring the contents of the room. “Can we please discuss this somewhere else? I do not want to have this conversation in the middle of this… orgy,” he sneered. At that moment, he caught the eyes of a witch in the middle of a threesome with a werewolf and a vampire. A grimace quickly took over his features. 

Gabriella, however, smiled at the threesome, “Well… I think it’s great. I am literally bringing magic together.” 

Gabriel sighed, “Look our sister is due back any day now. We need to know what caused her to have to go back to Olympus to reanimate. This is important.” 

Gabriella groaned at her brother moving to the bar, “I know but I would have gladly gone anywhere but there and I think we all know what she did to be animated. She changed fate. That is not an easy task. I would know.”

“But why would she change fate? What could she possibly wanted to change that was so important to her?” Gabriel said. 

Gabriella looked at her older yet still naïve brother, “Two words big brother: Niklaus Mikaelson.” 

“What does he have to do with our sister?” Gabriel asked. 

“Everything, Gabriel.” She said. 

“Either you come to the Manor next week, Gabriella, or I will drag you there kicking and screaming myself. I don’t have time for your prejudices against a patch of land. This is far too important for you to screw up,” Gabriel said to his sister, pointing his finger at her sternly, “I mean it.” 

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her brother before moving away from him heading towards the bar. Gabriel followed after her barely escaping from the grasping hands of intoxicated partygoers. When he found his sister at the bar once more she already had a drink in her hand with her notorious resting bitch face plastered on her being. Gabriella rolled her eyes taking a sip of her fruity drink that did nothing whatsoever for the buzz she was desperately needing.

“Fine. I will come. But… I can’t promise that I will be sober.” She said to her brother.  
…………  
The formal dining room was quiet for the longest of times. The ten individuals who sat around or stood around the table just fiddled with their fingers. All of them nervous and twitchy about being back in Mystic Falls. Every single one of them waiting on the arrival of their eldest sister.

“I bet she isn’t going to show up, Gabriel. You should have just Summoned her.” Nolan said planting a Benjamin on an empty oak table in their large formal dining room. Nolan stood next to the table, his lapis blue eyes sparkled mischievously and his blond hair shining in the dim lights of the dining room. 

Harper rolled her smoky silver eyes at her brother and his over dramatics as she placed another Benjamin on the table causing her wavy blonde hair to fall over her shoulder, but not skimping on the opportunity to win some easy cash, “I will put another hundred in that pot, but I say she is going to show up. She’s just going to be absolutely shit-faced.” 

Eliza looked at all her siblings simply shaking her head almost disappointedly, “I’ll put two hundred on the table that Gabriella will show up in the next ten minutes completely sober.” Her indigo eyes shine in the light of the room highlighting a knowing look that none of her siblings notice. She tossed her curly, black hair over her shoulder looking even more smug, but again no one seemed to notice her confidence. 

Amaris smirks at Eliza going back to filing her nails while Gabriel, the eldest, stood at the end of the table ignoring their childish antics. 

“If she doesn’t come, we will just start without her. No threats necessary. If she doesn’t find her duty important than so be it.” Gabriel spoke placing his glass of whiskey down on the table. 

Quinn pushed her curly purple hair behind her ear, “What of Daria? She should be reborn soon.” 

Gabriel looks down at his little sister. As the seventh born of twelve, Quinn is closest to all of the younger siblings. When they felt Daria’s energy return to their home, they were all very concerned. There are not many things that could kill them, but what little that could stood to be extremely dangerous not only to their family, but also to the people of this planet. 

“I have no idea what caused Daria to be reborn as that is usually Gabriella’s job, but we must all be vigilant until I can find it.” Gabriel said looking at each of his siblings. 

Caden sighed into his cup of tea, “You are the Representation of Fire, Brother. How are you going to find out? Like you said this is usually Gabriella’s job.” 

Gabriel gave his brother a nasty glare and started to reply when someone spoke up from behind them. 

“It’s a good thing that I showed up then, huh?” 

Everyone turned to look at their eldest sister. Gabriella waltzed into the formal dining room completely sober and proceeded to sit in the chair at the opposite end of her brother. 

Eliza leans over and whispers to Harper and Nolan, “Fork it over losers!” She stretches out her hand intent on collecting her two hundred dollars from winning the bet of Gabriella coming and being sober. 

“Did ya’ll bet on me?!” Gabriella drawls, sitting up in her chair leaning forward. 

Harper and Nolan pass the money to Quinn who hands it to Eliza a little annoyed with her siblings about being so undisturbed about their youngest sister. 

“That doesn’t matter! What happened to Daria?” Quinn all but growled at Gabriella. 

Gabriella turned her attention back to all of her siblings, “I thought it was obvious. Who is supposed to be dead but mysteriously is not?” She questioned her siblings. 

No one said anything for a while. None of them knowing who Gabriella was talking about. They all looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her forgetful siblings. It was literally a big deal in their home and none of them stopped talking about it for a couple of days. 

“I did have two names on my list that ended up disappearing after Daria went back to be reborn,” Amaris, Representation of Death, said, “but why would she help them?” 

Gabriel finally catching up to his sisters, “Why wouldn’t she? What is the one thing our sister has always wanted? A little hard to happen when two of them are dead.” 

For the rest of their siblings benefit, Gabriella says, “Our sister went against the will of the Fates. Daria, our darling little sister, saved the lives of Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson.” 

A few moments of silence reigned in the dining room until suddenly symphony of voices rang out each expressing anger and shock in an explosion of noise. 

“I am sorry did you just say that our sister saved our father’s and uncle’s life?” Xander said angrily. 

Gabriella nodded her head at Xander not verbally responding to his question. Everyone in the room muttered under their breath and sending Amaris looks for not informing them of the fact that their father’s slash respective uncles were still alive. 

“I thought we all agreed when their names showed up on Death’s List that we would let it play out as it should.” Lukas said. 

“Are we surprised that she went against it though. Like Gabriel said she has always wanted to unite with her father.” Mitchell said, “I mean Daria is the Representation of Life.” 

Amaris looked over at a picture of their family. They never had the chance to have any pictures of the twelve siblings with their mother and father’s. Amaris looked over at a picture of their family. They never had a chance to have a family portrait of the twelve things with their mother and their father’s. 

“We all should have known. None of this matters now and I don’t think Gabriel had us come here to talk about Daria.” Amaris said. 

Gabriel took a large gulp of his whiskey, “I can tell none of you noticed, but a couple of days ago I felt a surge of power come from this area. I had hopes that maybe some of you might have noticed, but well… obviously you did not.” 

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her brother, “Are you sure? It could have just been Daria being reborn. I think you are being over dramatic brother.” 

Gabriel growled at her angry at her insult. 

“I am afraid that the surge of power wasn’t from me.” A voice said from behind them.

All of them turned to look at the person finding a shaky and weak Daria. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Sister.” Nolan said getting up to help her sit next to Gabriel. 

“None of that matters now.” Daria said taking a sip of water Nolan provided her with. 

“The surge of power came from Mother.” Daria said sending the family into a state of stunned silence.


End file.
